


a morning to remember.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin walked into the kitchen to see Padmé standing there with her arms crossed, and he was confused by the angry look on her face.  “Good morning, love.  Happy Valentine’s Day.”“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Padmé replied, but her tone wasn’t happy. He seemed to remember it was the holiday, but that didn’t explain where her chocolates were. She turned and looked at him. “Ani, where’s my box of chocolates? You always get me them, and they’re not here.”or:  It's Valentine's Day morning.  Padmé is expecting chocolates.  Anakin has another idea.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	a morning to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 11 - “Why do I need one day to tell you I love you? That should be every day.” “That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for not getting me chocolates.”  
> Prompt by prompt-bank on Tumblr.

It was early morning when Padmé woke. As she stretched, she noticed Anakin wasn’t in bed. The bed was still warm from where he slept, and the bathroom light outlined the closed door, indicating he was there. She decided to get out of bed and start on breakfast. 

As she made her way to the kitchen, she made little stops around the house, checking them for any surprises Anakin might have placed. When there wasn’t any, she stopped at the kitchen table. For the last three years, there was always a box of chocolates waiting for her on Valentine’s Day, but there wasn’t one today. She crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe it,” she said when she heard his footsteps. 

Anakin walked into the kitchen to see Padmé standing there with her arms crossed, and he was confused by the angry look on her face. “Good morning, love. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Padmé replied, but her tone wasn’t happy. He seemed to remember it was the holiday, but that didn’t explain where her chocolates were. She turned and looked at him. “Ani, where’s my box of chocolates? You always get me them, and they’re not here.” 

“I'm over the commercialization of this holiday, so I didn't get you any, There is no reason for any of this candy and heart-shaped boxes and cheesy cards,” Anakin said, thinking of his other plan for the day. “Why do I need one day to tell you I love you? That should be every day.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for not getting me chocolates,” Padmé said as she shook her head in disbelief, wondering why she was hearing his thoughts about Valentine’s Day now. “You know how much I enjoy eating chocolate. You’ve gotten me them three years in a row. You don’t just stop without giving a reason. You didn’t even get me anything else for today.” 

Padmé uncrossed her arms and sighed heavily. “I’m going to start breakfast. You’ll be lucky if I make enough for you.” She didn’t give him a chance to speak and went to the refrigerator.

Anakin watched her for a moment as he realized exactly how upset she was. Padmé slammed the refrigerator door shut and Anakin made a decision. “I'll be right back.”

He didn't get a response so Anakin turned around and walked to his office, opening up the bottom drawer of his desk and digging around for a moment. When his hand closed around the velvet box, he pulled it out and stood up, opening the box and staring at the ring for a moment. He'd planned on asking Padmé that night but he knew that now was the right time.

He closed the drawer and walked back to the kitchen, finding Padmé with her back to him. He thought about what to do for a moment before deciding to just ask her then. He lowered himself onto one knee and took a deep breath, opening up the ring box and clearing his throat. “Padmé?”

“What?” Padmé stirred the eggs angrily in the skillet. She wasn’t about to hear the apology he was about to offer. “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Anakin cleared his throat and tried again. “Will you please turn around and talk to me?”

Padmé let out a sigh as she turned off the stove. She thought for a moment as she grabbed the plate off the counter. She wondered what he was going to say, and she started to feel a little bad. Though it was his fault he ruined her day, she knew she couldn’t stay mad at him for long. She put the eggs on the plate, then she turned around, holding the plate. 

She saw Anakin in his knees, then the sparkle reflecting from the light caught her eye, causing her to realize what he was doing. The ceramic plate hit the floor, and she brought one hand to her heart and one to her cheek. She was shocked and surprised at once. “Are you doing what I think you're doing?” she whispered. 

Anakin nodded shakily, his throat so incredibly tight he didn't know how he would be able to speak. He tried anyway. “Padmé, I love you more than anything in this world, and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

Padmé was breathless at his words, but two words came to mind quickly. “Yes! Absolutely yes!” she exclaimed and smiled at him. Her anger and the eggs were forgotten, and she extended her shaky left hand out to him as she was bouncing with excitement. 

Anakin broke out into a smile and stood up, plucking the ring out of the box and dropping the box to the floor. He reached for Padmé's hand, praying that the ring would fit as he slipped it on. He breathed a sigh of relief as it fit perfectly, and he squeezed Padmé's hand. “I love you so much, Padmé. This is amazing.”

“I love you, too,” Padmé replied. She tiptoed around the spilled eggs and wrapped her arms around Anakin’s neck. 

His arms wrapped around her waist, and his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. When they ended the kiss, Anakin lifted her off the floor and spun them around the kitchen.

“This is crazy! I’m so happy,” Padmé said as her feet touched the floor again. She lifted her left hand from his neck, admiring the ring on her finger, then she put it back. She bit her lip and met his gaze. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can't wait to marry you either,” Anakin said, kissing her again. “My wife! You're going to be my wife! Nothing has ever sounded better in my life.”

“And you’re going to be my husband.” Padmé giggled as she kissed him again. She suddenly couldn’t get enough of him. “I guess we can forget about breakfast,” she murmured between kisses. 

“Breakfast?” Anakin mumbled against her lips. “I have never heard of this thing called breakfast that you speak of. I just want to go back to bed.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” Padmé gave him a quick kiss, then she broke away from him. She looked down at her feet and the scattered eggs. “But I need to clean up the eggs first.” 

Anakin looked behind her before shaking his head. “It's just some scrambled eggs, love. They can wait. Let's go back to bed.”

Padmé looked at him, then the floor, and back at him again. “Okay,” she grinned, taking his hand again as they walked back to their bedroom. 

Anakin pulled Padmé down on the bed and leaned over to kiss her. “So, what do you want to do now?”

“Well, we have to call my parents and call your mom and tell them the news,” Padmé said as she moved out of his grasp and sat up on the bed. “Then we can tell our friends and start planning for our wedding,” she gushed and beamed with excitement. “We could get married at my parents’ lake house in late spring.” She had a huge smile on her face as she rambled on. “Or we could elope. I don’t think our mothers would appreciate that though. Or we could elope and not tell anybody and give our families a ceremony they want. What do you think?”

“I think that is all great and good, Padmé, but I had some other ideas on what we could do at the moment,” Anakin said, pulling her back down to the bed and smiling wickedly. “And they do not involve calling anyone. In fact, they do not involve clothes.”

Padmé blushed and shivered when she met his eyes. “I like the sound of that,” she said as she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him deeply. 

Anakin smiled into the kiss and reached for the bottom of Padmé's shirt. He hadn't planned on proposing that morning, but he felt so much better now that he had. The nerves would have gotten to him by the end of the day, and he'd been nervous enough this morning. But there was no need to be nervous anymore. Padmé was his and she always would be, and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
